


That's All You're Going To Say To Him?

by LovetheOmni



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, very brief mentions of Mandy's rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 20:39:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovetheOmni/pseuds/LovetheOmni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mandy walked in on Ian and Mickey having sex right before the wedding. She found out about their relationship just in time to help Mickey face his fears and talk him out of a loveless marriage that could ruin his life. Alternate ending to Season 3 Episode 11</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's All You're Going To Say To Him?

**Author's Note:**

> I know that Mickey isn't really ready to be happy with Ian yet, but I tried my best to keep it in character and still write that happy ending I'm sure we all want. Let me know if you think I did alright! I worry a lot about these things.
> 
> I'm not sure if anyone's written something like this yet. Hopefully not. D:
> 
> I'm more than a little obsessed with the wedding scenes. That is my favorite part of the whole series, because it's just so emotional. I've already written a canon version of the wedding sex. This is an alternate ending. I'm even working on yet another alternate ending that I may post in the future so stay tuned.

This was it. It was really happening. Mickey was getting married.

Ian still couldn't believe it. It seemed like only yesterday that Mickey had kissed him for the first time. Everything between them had been going so well.

But now Ian felt lost. Mickey was pushing him away. He refused to talk to him. The last time that they saw each other, Mickey had even _hurt_ him. Mickey was so scared that he would've done _anything_ to make Ian go away.

But Ian refused to give up that easily. Nothing could change the fact that he was in love with Mickey, and he _knew_ that Mickey felt the same way. He wasn't going to let Mickey get married without even a word.

He had one last chance to make Mickey his, and he was going to take it.

When Ian showed up on the day of the wedding, he found Mickey in an ill-fitting tuxedo smoking a cigarette by himself. Mickey almost looked relieved to see him. He knew then that Ian still cared about him. Maybe there was still a chance that they'd make it through this.

Mickey _wanted_ to keep seeing Ian, but that didn't change the fact that he was planning to get married no matter how much it hurt the other boy's feelings. Mickey didn't think that it was a big deal. He didn't see marriage as anything more than a piece of paper. What he _really_ cared about was fixing what went wrong on the day that his father caught them together. He had to prove to his father that Ian meant nothing to him, and that he liked girls.

As much as he loved Ian, he wasn't ready to admit it yet. Survival came first.

Ian tried to talk him out of going through with the wedding, but Mickey didn't want to hear it. He didn't want to see Ian hurt, but he couldn't find the words to make Ian understand why he _had_ to do this.

So he showed Ian that he loved him in the only way he knew how: he kissed him.

Their passionate kisses were rough and needy. Mickey grunted softly into Ian's mouth as he was backed against a wall. They hurriedly pushed off their clothes, and clung to each other frantically.

Ian carefully pushed himself inside of Mickey's body. For a moment, they both forgot where they were and what was about to happen.

The sound of pleasurable groaning and the smack of flesh on flesh filled the air.

Ian tried to muffle Mickey's noises with a sloppy, rushed kiss. They'd never kissed during sex before, but this time Mickey allowed it. They _both_ needed it to feel closer.

Ian shoved himself into Mickey like he was trying to fuse their bodies together, like he was trying to force them to become one. He didn't want Mickey to leave him. He was desperate for a connection. He pounded all of his anger and frustration into Mickey's smaller body, desperately trying to show him all of his love.

"Unghh," Mickey moaned. He bit his lip and tried his best to hold on. Ian was being rougher with him than usual. The Gallagher didn't care if Mickey had trouble sitting down for the next couple of days after this. He _wanted_ Mickey to think of him every time he felt that twinge of pain.

He wanted to claim Mickey all for himself.

They were both so wrapped up in each other that they didn't hear the door squeak open. It wasn't until they heard a loud gasp that they broke apart and saw who had walked in on them.

It was Mandy Milkovich, Mickey's sister. She had seen everything.

"What the _fuck_?" Mandy shouted. Her mouth hung open in shock.

"Shit!" Mickey exclaimed as he and Ian scrambled to pull their discarded clothes back on. This wasn't the first time that a Milkovich had seen them together, and he was still dealing with the consequences of that. He was terrified that it was happening again.

"Someone explain to me what the fuck is going on!" Mandy yelled. "This is a great fucking time to try out being gay, Mickey."

"It's none of your fucking business," Mickey growled, his voice unsteady.

Mandy frowned at him, trying to understand what he was hiding from her. It wasn't until Mandy saw the look on Ian's face that it finally clicked.

"Wait… I am so fucking stupid. Ian, all those times you nagged me about Mickey getting married... fuck, you're in love with him!" She paused, a look of revelation on her face. "This isn't the first time, is it?"

Mandy knew from the guilty look on Ian's face that she had guessed right.

"It's _none_ of your fucking business," Mickey repeated. He felt vulnerable and awkward now that he wasn't busy shoving his clothes back on anymore. He wanted to run.

"The fuck it isn't! My best friend and my brother are banging, but my brother's about to ruin his life by getting married to some skank. Of course it's my fucking business!" Mandy shouted. "I can't believe you two kept this from me!"

"It doesn't matter," Mickey said, clenching his jaw. He glanced at Ian and sighed. "I've gotta go get this over with."

"Wait…" Ian finally spoke up. "You're not seriously going through with this, are you?"

Mickey scoffed. "Why are you acting like I got a choice in this?"

"This is bullshit," Ian spat, beginning to get angry. "Listen to me, Mickey. Your _dad_ is an evil, psychotic prick! You're just going to let him ruin your life?"

"You need to grow the fuck up!" Mickey shouted back at him. "Don't act like you know a thing about my dad! You don't-"

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me!" Ian yelled over him, making Mickey even angrier.

"Not everybody gets to just…" Then suddenly Mickey's anger was gone, and he bit his lip as if he had almost revealed something important.

Ian's face fell, his anger also forgotten. He was confused, but his eyes pleaded with Mickey to continue.

Mickey scratched his lip with his thumb, and he flexed his jaw nervously before sighing in defeat. "Not everybody gets to just blurt out how they fucking feel every minute."

Mandy stared at them in amazement. She had never seen Mickey get so personal with anyone before, not even in their family. She had no idea that they were this close.

Suddenly it all made sense, and she knew that Mickey was in love with Ian too.

"Mickey…" she said quietly. "What did dad do?"

Mickey didn't answer her. He looked away from them both.

"Tell me!" Mandy demanded.

"He's just trying to make sure I end up with a normal life, okay?" Mickey grumbled dismissively.

Ian shook his head. He couldn't believe that Mickey was still defending his father after all he'd done.

"So, what, he caught you two and now he's forcing you to marry some chick you don't even like?" Mandy asked incredulously. "That's insane."

"I didn't fucking ask for your opinion," Mickey replied.

"Well tough shit!" Mandy yelled back. "You _know_ that this is wrong. Is the baby even yours?"

Mickey glanced at Mandy quickly, internally debating what to say next. "There is no baby," he admitted. "That's just some lame excuse dad made up."

Mandy's eyes widened in alarm. "You _can't_ get married, Mick," she begged him. "Not like this."

"What the fuck do you expect me to do?" Mickey asked with a sarcastic laugh. All hope drained from his voice. He looked at Ian imploringly, trying to make him _understand_. "Dad will fucking kill me."

Ian shook his head. "Mickey, you can't-"

Mickey interrupted him. "And if he would kill _me_ , what the _fuck_ do you think that he would do to _you_?"

Ian didn't respond. He couldn't think of anything to say, but comprehension began to dawn on his face. He would _never_ be okay with Mickey getting married to someone else, but some part of him finally realized what Mickey was going through.

Mickey was trying to protect _both_ of them.

He couldn't hold himself back anymore. He swooped in and kissed Mickey softly. Astonishingly, Mickey didn't pull back immediately. He leaned into the kiss before remembering where they were and who they were kissing in front of. He pushed the redhead away gently, shaking his head.

"I love you," Ian whispered.

Mickey didn't move, his eyes full of dread. He didn't want to hear this, not now. He didn't want to feel like this. Mickey was trembling, but despite the irritated look on his face, it wasn't out of anger.

His heart skipped a beat. He was happy. Yet somehow that feeling scared him more than anything.

Ian had never said those words before. He had implied them, he had even insisted that Mickey had those same feelings, but he had never confessed his feelings so definitively. Ian didn't care that Mandy was there, he had to say it before it was too late. Perhaps even having her there, on his side, was what gave him the courage to finally say it.

Ian sighed at Mickey's lack of response. "If you won't do it for me, then do it for yourself," he said. "You're _gay_ , Mick. You will _always_ want guys, no matter how much you try to fight it. But if you keep living like this, you'll _always_ be hiding." Ian paused, staring right into Mickey's eyes. "Aren't you tired of this shit yet?"

Mickey looked away. He was so frustrated that he wanted to punch a wall. He didn't know what to do anymore. On some level, he knew that Ian and Mandy were right, but he also knew that they didn't live in some fucking fairytale land where he could just walk away from this wedding and everything would suddenly be okay.

"Both of you need to run," Mandy said suddenly. " _I'll_ deal with dad." They both turned to her in confusion. "There's something that dad did, something that he wouldn't want _anyone_ to know. If he tries to come after you, I'll tell everyone. He'll go to jail."

Mandy swallowed hard, trying to keep her voice from shaking. Just like her brother, she wasn't a pussy. She wasn't about to cry and admit her fucking feelings and shit. She stayed strong.

Mickey looked confused, but Ian knew exactly what she was talking about. He helped her raise money for an abortion the time that her dad had gotten her pregnant. He knew what horrible things her father had done to her.

"Mandy… I know you want to help, but… you can't _prove_ that ever happened," Ian said. "He probably wouldn't go to jail if you told people. Your dad blacked out. Not even _he_ remembers."

"I have proof," Mandy said confidently.

"But I thought-" Ian started to say before Mandy interrupted him.

"What makes you think he stopped?" she asked, her jaw clenched. Her face didn't betray her, she didn't show any feelings, but Ian did. His heart broke for her.

Mickey looked at them both questioningly. He was starting to get annoyed. "What the fuck are you two talking about?"

Mandy changed the subject before Ian could say anything.

"I have a way to blackmail dad into letting you go," she explained earnestly. She looked at the clock, knowing that somebody was bound to come looking for them soon. "You're my brother. I'm not gonna let that shithead do this to you. Just run and lay low for a little while. I'll call you when it's safe to come home."

Mickey didn't say anything. This was it: time to make his final decision.

He didn't want to get married. He could barely look at the whore who raped him. He certainly didn't want to live with her and sleep in the same bed with her. He had resigned himself to this marriage because his dad threatened him, but now that his sister was offering him a way out...

He glanced over at Ian, searching his face. Mickey's body was still buzzing from the feeling of Ian inside of him. His head swam with memories of all the times he was happy with Ian and all the times that he was scared. He imagined a life without Ian, a life void of love. He imagined things _never_ getting better.

He brought the palms of his hands to his eyes and sighed stressfully.

"Okay…" Mickey whispered. "Let's go."

A smile slowly spread across Ian's face as he processed what he had just heard. "Really?" he asked happily.

"Yeah," Mickey mumbled. " _Fuck_ , you guys are right. I don't wanna do this shit." He turned to Mandy. "Just… when you talk to dad… don't mention _him_. Say I just wasn't into getting tied down yet or some bullshit like that."

Mandy nodded. "Alright. Whatever you say, asshole," she agreed with a small smile. Mickey smiled crookedly back at her and gave her a hug.

Ian hugged her next. He held her tightly, pressing their foreheads against each other as he pulled her close.

"You're the best girlfriend ever, you know?" he said, beaming at her.

Mandy grinned. "Yeah, yeah. You guys owe me one," she replied.

"You ready to get out of here, firecrotch?" Mickey asked, wiping his sweaty palms on his tux to hide his nervousness. Ian nodded.

"Yeah," he said. "More than anything."

Ian and Mickey ran out of there as fast as they could. They had no idea what was going to happen. There were still things between them that they needed to fix, and they probably weren't done dealing with Terry Milkovich's wrath, but it didn't matter.

After weeks of silence, they finally said _something_ to each other. They finally understood each other's feelings.

And that was a start.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/review~ :D
> 
> Visit me at lesbiaku.tumblr.com


End file.
